mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-210.7.0.174-20150225195225/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150227085141
Masaki didn't fight Zhou in Yokohama because Zhou surrendered as a collaborator and then turned over other GAA members. Masaki thought his story was too convenient but admitted that he did not have the authority to investigate and arrest anyone. Masaki wasn't alone, other authorities were behind him, had he engaged Zhou and killed him it would have looked like he was killing a surrendering man which violates any sound war protocol as well as would have made it seem like the 10 MC abusing authority (they are already hated by many). And no he didn't fight Zhou because he was tired, stop this bs. He was ready to take down the gate and fight whoever was on the other side: Currently, he was standing at China Street's north (Black Tortoise) gate. This street was the result of redevelopment after the war with large buildings that could serve as walls, leaving only the four gates in the north, south, east, and west for entry. This wasn't a disorganized redevelopment and probably was the result of meticulous planning. This might be for closing down shop, or to seal the gates for defense. The latter was more probable. The four gates that were usually open because of an endless stream of tourists were currently shut tightly. Masaki didn't plan on being picky. Still, he was a little irked that they were blatantly living on foreign soil, yet were only protecting their own people and even turning this into a stronghold (?). Still, the reason he stood before the northern gate wasn't because he wanted to vent his frustration. "Open the gate! Otherwise, we will assume you are in league with the invaders!" The reason Masaki stood there fully prepared for battle was because the enemy had fled into China Street. There was no telling when bullets would fly in his direction. They might even be accompanied by grenades or magic. Nor was there a guarantee that powerful explosives or magic that could break through these magical defenses wouldn't come flying from above. Hence he stood alone while on heightened alert and was ready at a moment's notice to unleash his magic. Even though he said otherwise, Masaki had long since made the decision to forcibly breach the perimeter when the time came. If the gates opened immediately upon request, then surely they wouldn't have fled to this street in the first place. Even if the people living on this street weren't in cahoots with the enemy forces, then the enemy troops must have seized the door mechanism first when they entered. It was highly unlikely that the unarmed civilians could offer anything beyond token resistance. However, after his cry, the doors gradually opened before Masaki's astounded gaze. A small group of people came out led by a young man with an aristocratic air about him who was five to six years older than Masaki. They were bringing the bound invaders with them. "My name is Zhou Gongjin4." The young man announced his name. "...Zhou Gongjin?" "That's my real name." Young Zhou was used to this sort of reaction. Seeing Masaki tilt his head, the young man laughed pleasantly. "My apologies. I am Ichijou Masaki." Ignoring the older man's self-introduction too long was discourteous, so Masaki panicked a little, but after considering their mutual positions, he cautiously identified himself. In response, the young man bowed deeply and gestured for the prisoners of war (strictly speaking, they were captives and not prisoners of war) to be handed over to Masaki. "We are not in league with the invaders. In fact, we are also victims. To prove our point, please allow us to offer our assistance." The young man wore a sincere expression as he pleaded his case. Here, at least on the surface, there appeared to be no trace of falsehood. Yet Masaki didn't entirely believe him. Still, he didn't sound like he was putting on an act. Young Zhou insisted that they allowed the invaders to enter solely to lower their guard before capturing them. This logical argument certainly had its own weight. On the other hand, exactly how did they manage to subjugate fully armed soldiers? He definitely couldn't lower his guard. This was the impression Masaki had of Zhou. That being said, Masaki did not have the authority to comprehensively investigate any random individual. In addition, on the surface, their assistance would put an end to the conflict in this sector. Masaki expressed his thanks to Zhou and cooperated with the other volunteers to take possession of the bound enemy soldiers. However, Masaki did not notice that this action would remove him from the front lines.